The present invention relates generally to magnifiers and in particular, to a magnifier with a slidable cover that achieves an improved overall compact construction, among providing other features and advantages.
The prior art has examples of “pop-up” type magnifiers, examples of which are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,822,813; 5,754,249 and D394,272. However, it is believed that there are deficiencies in the prior art that would be desirable to overcome.
For example, it is believed that the prior art devices do not minimize the otherwise necessary dimensions of the device. In addition, the prior art devices are perceived to have more moving parts than desirable and therefore may be more likely to break or malfunction, due to wear or the like.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a magnifying assembly that includes a cover that is retractable relative to the housing so as to expose the magnifying lens, while the size of the magnifying assembly does not change, length or widthwise, as set forth herein. In this way, an improved magnifying assembly may be provided.
Accordingly, further advances in the art are believed to be desirable. In particular, a magnifying assembly that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies and achieves the aforementioned and below mentioned objectives is desirable, and believed to be provided by the present invention.